pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Flynn Garcia-Shapiro
"I can be your angel, if you believe" Angel Flynn Angel is an strong and determined girl, but at the same time sweet and fun. She love animals, especially exotic animals, building things (although most, if not all, do not work as they should) play with your friends and take care of your pets Sam and Perry. Angel can build things well, but it builds the machines always get confusion, even if not intentionally, and it is her job to fix everything at the end. It also has a disorder in speech: When she speaks very fast, nervousness or any other reason, it is almost impossible to understand her. 'Relationship with other characters' Phineas Flynn: Phineas and Angel has much in common: They love to build things,are imaginative and are redheads. According to him, it seems alittle angel with red hair, so the chosen name was Angel. She and her father has a deep connection and also, he's alwayson her side when she needs help with some invention and rarelyfight, unless because of the inventions of Angel. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: She and her mother are best friends, though sometimes quarrel,usually because of the inventions of Angel. But there is a deep relationship of mother and daughter, as both are similar. Ferb Fletcher: Despite the uncle to be a man of few words, they understand each other well and she always finds a way to protect his cousin, Dennyin some trouble with parents. Occasionally, they form a double at some of the crazy plans of Angel. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: She and her aunt get along, but rarely talk. And whenever you have a problem involving Denny, the two are always willing to help, even if in different ways. Quinn Garcia-Shapiro Flynn: Although they are almost always fighting, there is a strong currentof love between the two twins. She just wants to have fun and he just wants to protect her from her crazy inventions what she calls fun. At times, he plays the villain, but he is always willing to help! Denny Fletcher Doofenshmirtz: Denny and Angel are best friends and are always together in theinvention of rattletrap and crazy plans to end the boredom in the summer and even at school. Angel does not know, but Denny is in love with her. When she completes 12 years she comes to know, and then their relationship moves from friendship to dating. Jahde Rai Patel: As best friends, they all talk to each other and Angel always helpswhen she gets into trouble, especially with her father. Jahde and Angel known each other since the pre-school years, then the chain of their friendshipis very strong, it's almost as if they were sisters! Perry, the platypus: Angel knows the life of secret agent of Perry, and always help when he needs it. He still faces Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and she tries to help whenever she can. Samantha "Sam", the gargoyle: Sam is like a best friend to of Angel. She lives with the Flynn-Garcia since he fell in Danville inside a load of plane. Angel tries to disguise the maximum the life of special secret agent of Sam, but not always, which leads to issues with Carl, her boss. Carl Karl: Although they don't know each other very well, Angel and the head of Sam already had several meetings, in part by Angel almost ruin the guise of secret agent of Sam, and another by Angel gave some help with building gadgets for OWCA. In the future life... Angel grows and continues to live in Danville, though sometimestravel to France or other European countries. In the future, Denny she marries and has a daughter, Maria Rita.Later, she "adopts" another child, since her mother abandoned her. The child is named Hailey. Current Life Angel lives in Danville, in a a house that looks like her grandparents house, with the difference of having three floors. She lives with her parents, twin brother and two pets: Perry and Sam All the characters, except Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Vanessa and Carl are created by me. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Flynn Children Category:Phineas's Kids